Maneater
by socialitegirl
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe are students in Desiree highshool, a school where the beuiatiful and the popular rule, including Phoebe, although only a 9th grader. Boys want them, but do they want the boys? Meet Prue a hard worker annoyed of her boy crazy sister.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Prue Halliwell looked across the quad disapprovingly at her youngest sister, Phoebe, who as usual was lying out on the grass, with her 3 main friends, Heather, Chelsea and Libby. Guys as usual surrounded the four girls, even seniors, although they were only in 9th grade. Phoebe, should have been in 8th grade, but like everything else, she had started school early, striding determinedly after her sister, she wasn't particularly good at school or anything like that, she had just gone into Kindergarten a year earlier then she should have. Suddenly a hand came up behind Prue and pinched her but, hard. She yelped and turned around only to see the most annoying guy in the senior year, a jock, OK, he wasn't just any old jock; he was the quarterback of Desiree High. "Andy, I know you're slightly brain-dead, but could you try to comprehend the words KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY ASS" with that a flustered Prue, rushed off, whilst clutching her textbooks to her. Leaving a frowning Andy standing stock still, whilst his fellow jock friends laughed like hyenas around him.

Andy looked across the quad and saw Phoebe, well if I can't have one Halliwell, then I'll just have to settle for another, maybe Prue will even get jealous.

The four girls were busy basking in the attention of many of the cutest boys in their school, when Chelsea and Heather noticed Andy coming towards them. "Don't look now, but Andy is heading our way Libs" Chelsea shrieked, looking towards Libby, who had a known crush on Andy. Libby cast her eyes to the side, trying to look, without looking, which was difficult, she grinned to herself, and brushed away a guy who has been massaging her shoulders.

Phoebe had been casting her eyes over the pictures in the latest, Fierce Lady magazine, when she saw a pair of boy's shoes and legs in front of her, blocking out her light, her eyes traveled up until she saw the smiling face of Andy. Phoebe smiled sexily, and looked up, doe eyed at him. "Hi". She said softly. Andy looked hard into her face, trying to decide, which Halliwell was prettiest, then he remembered her friends, and his cast his eyes over them, he was a man after all, he looked at a blushing Libby, and remembered they'd had a brief connection, so to say at a party two weeks before. "Hey Libby, how have ya been my girl?" Libby licked her lips and nodded, silent for a moment, before replying.

"I'm good Andy, the team and me are planning a new cheer for you, for Friday's game" She smiled. Andy smiled back, nodding, before returning his gaze to Phoebe. Libby noticed that his gaze seemed to always be captured by phoebe and frowned.

"So girls, I was wondering if any of you need a lift back, the problem is I only have three seats?" All four girls blinked rapidly. Heather knew she could stay for the silent fight over the seat, but she knew she was busy and decided to speak up, silently cursing her self, being seen in Andy's car, would really add to her already well established rep.

'Well I'm afraid I'm outy Andy, I have Volleyball practice, and Coach might even promote me to Varsity today."

"Really that's impressive, you being only a junior". Andy smiled. Then he turned and left, giving the girls a wave good bye, all four girls blew him kisses, before returning their attentions to the other boys, who looked like they might explode with jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

It was the end of the school day, and Heather, Phoebe and Libby were perched on the rail of the parking lot waiting for Andy and the said lift of his. Suddenly he popped up behind them, grabbing Phoebe from behind and causing a shrill screech to come from her, he chuckled and led her by the arm to his car, guiding her to the front seat, Phoebe grinned, but at Libby's sour face she moved to the back of the car, allowing Libby to take the front seat. Chelsea handed all three of their bags to Andy, who shoved them in the trunk and then took her place in the car next to Phoebe in the back row.

Coming down the steps of the school, arm linked into Piper's, Prue spotted the group of 4 and ran down the remaining steps, pulling a protesting Piper with her. However she was too late, Andy sped of with a screech of tires, before her foot touched the bottom step. Prue growled. "See Piper, now you know why he aggravates me, now he's trying to mack on our little sister, our little sister whose just turned 14 may I add. Piper shook her head, and she and Prue approached the school bus, as Piper's, (who although not the oldest of the sisters) car was in the garage for a routine check up.

"Piper….. Hey Piper, wait up" a voice called from behind, both girls swung around to see, Leo, a guy from Prue's year, who she recognized from her chemistry class.

"Hey Leo, what is it?" Piper asked, blushing profusely.

Leo smiled, and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, dangling in front of her face, "Well I noticed you two are short of your usual wheels and thought I might offer you a ride home."

"That's great, could you do me a favor and try to get home before Andy and my sister get there?" Prue then began to walk out into the parking lot and then stood, waiting for Leo to point the direction of his car.

Soon they were all in the car and driving off in the direction of the Halliwell home.

When Andy and Phoebe arrived at her house, after dropping off the other girls, Libby on the way and Chelsea first since she lived the most out of the way of the three girls, they both sat in silence for a moment. Andy turned towards Phoebe, and she turned to look at him, he looked into her eyes for a moment, she smiled slyly and kissed him quickly on the mouth before unlocking her seatbelt and opening the door. She was about to swing her legs out of the car, when Andy pulled her to him by her arm, and kissed her hard on the mouth, the kiss got hotter, and both were panting when they finally pulled apart. Suddenly a shout was heard. "Phoebe get in the house now, and stop acting like such a slut, it's embarrassing." Prue had been watching from the window the entire time, she didn't know why she was being so cruel to Phoebe, but it got to her, well Andy was a lot older, too old. "Andy, she's too young for you, you dirty slime bag."

Phoebe got out the car, and turned to Andy, rolling her eyes, he chuckled under his breath. He switched his motor back on ready to drive away, and suddenly stopped.

"Phoebe, could I have your number, I'd like to take you out some time?"

Phoebe grinned, but soon it turned into a frown. "I can give you my number, but you can't take me out, it would break many laws of girl code." At Andy's confused look she added, "Libby likes you….. And you got with her at Belinda's party two weeks ago."

Andy nodded, "Well, I guess it will have to be out secret, because I really like you Phoebe, and I want to take you out." Phoebe grinned and ran up the stairs of her house, a huge smile spreading across her face.

As Phoebe opened got to the door, she was blocked from entering by Prue's arm. She looked up into Prue's angry gaze.

"Phoebe, about Andy, he is too old for you, you've just turned 14 and he is 18 going on 19, even if you were my age, I wouldn't allow you to date him, if that's what you would like to call dating a player like him. He isn't good news Phoebe, and I want you to stay away from him" Phoebe sighed, and once again tried to push past Prue.

"You listen to me Phoebe, if you see Andy ever, I will tell Grams about when I caught you smoking outside Coco Café with your little friends, and you'll be grounded for so long, you'll never see any boy again, till your out of college." Prue crossed her arms over her chest and grinned grimly down at Phoebe, finally allowing her to pass.

Phoebe walked through, but then suddenly stopped and turned towards Prue.

"You're my sister, not my master, I'll date who I please, and if you tell on me for smoking, then I'll tell Grams about when I saw you burning your note home from school, for skipping all your art lessons, you know how Grams appreciates every subject, especially humanities ones." She smiled sickly sweet, and waited for Prue to pass her with a loud grunt. Prue wasn't used to being out maneuvered by Phoebe, and she didn't like it, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Later that night after dinner, Phoebe sat on the rooftop outside her room, blowing hoops with the smoke from her cigarette, when she heard a muffled call from downstairs. She looked down, and saw Heather, Cole, Derrick and his girlfriend, Courtney, a senior, and a fellow cheerleader standing on the grass.

She stubbed out her cigarette, and turned back into her room, she picked up what she needed and then jumped out the window, where she was caught by Derrick and Cole, in the process her skirt accidentally blew up, giving everyone a view, Heather giggled loudly, Courtney clapped her hand over Courtney's mouth and dragged her towards Cole's waiting ride. Cole's dad was a pretty big business man in San Francisco, and so Cole had one of the bets rides in school, he drove silver, Rolls Phantom, and both the girls and the guys loved him for it.

Cole pulled up next to about 20 other cars, outside a big house, with music blaring and the screams of teenagers under the influence of alcohol, lust and a fun party mood.

Phoebe stepped out the car, although Libby would disagree, Phoebe was considered to be the most beautiful junior girl, in fact she was one of the hottest girls in the entire school. She looked stunning, dressed in a short black silk mini skirt, which clung to her narrow hips, and fluttered out around the top of her thighs, with this skirt she wore a satin silver strap top, which had straps, which tied with silver ribbons. Her dark hair was in loose 70's style curls and her makeup was fresh and natural, apart from her red lipstick. She was looking sexy and she knew it, felt it, she was ready to let loose, and she had her best girl, Heather with her and the some of the hottest guys from school and the head cheerleader to let loose and party with, high school was good for Phoebe, but that had always been inevitable.

Once in the house, Cole and Derrick went off to grab the girls some drinks. Whilst they were gone, two other guys came over to have a quick dance with Phoebe and Heather, no one would bother Courtney, she was with Derrick, it was official, they were set to be prom Queen and King of their final year.

Cole and Derrick soon returned Cole gave the two guys a warning look that made them hurry away. He handed Phoebe and Heather a glass of vodka on ice soon, and then pulled a bottle of strawberry juice out of his pocket, which he then poured into the glass. Phoebe watched the pink and clear liquids merge, and when she had finished she looked up to see Cole starring hard at her face. When he noticed she was watching him back he took her drink and placed it on a nearby table and took her arm to dance. They danced for what felt like eternity, Heather soon found a dance partner also, in one of the guys who came over before, and Derrick and Courtney were off heavily making out somewhere.

Phoebe and Cole's dance ended when he cell phone rang, and he had to go outside to answer it, as it was s noisy inside, leaving phoebe alone for a while.

Phoebe grabbed her drink and downed it, that dance with Cole was intense, soon she joined in a drinking game with some of the senior girls and Heather and her guy, by the time Cole came back she was drunk. Cole smirked when he saw drunken Phoebe, he held her to him and kissed her neck tenderly, then he brought her face to his and kissed her with passion, sliding his tongue against hers, before grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs, stopping to kiss her every now and again.

When they reached an empty bedroom, he pulled her in, and shut the door, locking it, before pushing Phoebe up against the wall and sliding his hand up and down her thigh, and then he threw her on the bed. Phoebe in her alcohol hazed mind wanted Cole so bad, OK she wanted him when she wasn't drunk too, and she was drunk and stuff, but really Cole was different special, she didn't want him to be a drunken night, that thought moved quickly out of her mind as Cole began to massage her…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Cole suddenly stopped, he couldn't do this, well he could, but not to Phoebe, he'd wanted her for so long, they were always around each other, flirting, talking etc, but they'd never gotten this close to anything before, and now he realized he didn't just want Phoebe he really cared for her, maybe more, all he knew was he had to stop this now, he wanted her, but at a different time and in a different manner, for one thing, he wanted her when she was sober.

Phoebe let out a groan when Cole moved away from her, and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Phoebe, I don't want…. I don't want you like this, hopefully you understand, feel the same way even. I care for you, it's not just because you're the sexiest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen, it's because I……. I really care for you, and I want more then this."

Phoebe sat up suddenly "Cole…..I" Her speech was interrupted by the sudden need to rush to the bathroom, Cole ran after her and held her hair back as she puked into the toilette. After she was done, he handed her a wet flannel, which she dropped, he picked it up and wiped her face clean. Then he picked her up and carried her to his car to take her home, he didn't want her to be grounded, and then she wouldn't be available for dates with him.

As they were driving back, Cole would watch phoebe's gorgeous face as she slept every now and again, and he smiled, she was wonderful.

When they'd finally arrived at Phoebe's house Cole gave her kiss on the forehead before waking her up, when she opened her deep brown eyes, he moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. Phoebe smiled and then grabbed her shoes and purse, before getting out the car. She turned and blew a few kisses to Cole as she walked back to her house.

Once back in her room, Phoebe undressed and pulled on her pj's before lying back on the bed and smiling to her self. She has liked Cole for ages and now she knew he liked her too, she was very happy, and as she had learned that evening Cole really was very sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Prue awoke to the sound of puking coming from her and Phoebe's shared bathroom, Piper shared with Grams.

She marched into the bathroom, and saw Phoebe kneeling over the toilette bowl, heaving her guts out.

"I wonder what you got up to last night……hmmmmm, were you out with your usual friends getting wasted and then hooking up with the first guy that came along." Prue growled. Phoebe just stared up at her, before heaving again. Prue's face twisted in disgust and she left the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Prue like Phoebe had been popular in their school, but then she'd gone more in the movement of hard work, then partying. The popular people still spoke to her in school, but she wasn't the IT girl she had been in the past. Phoebe had always wondered if there had been something more to her fall from IT girl status then met the eye, but being Prue's least favorite sister had never questioned her.

When done, Phoebe locked the door and undressed before stepping into the shower, it wasn't long before Prue came banging at the door, wanting to shower to.

Afterwards she went back into her room, where she blow dried her hair into her natural loose waves, and pulled on a short, strappy, satin red dress and flat, gold flip-flops, after a brush of blush, mascara and clear lip-gloss she was ready. She looked out the window, just as a red convertible pulled up and a horn honked, that was her ride, Libby's big sister, Madison, sat in the car, with Libby waving up at her. Phoebe waved back, and then raced down stairs, where Grams waited with a glass of orange juice, Phoebe downed the juice and then hurried out the door, to her waiting ride to school, Phoebe loved school, and why shouldn't she, it was her and her friends playground.

The three girls pulled up in the 3rd closest spot to the school, Courtney always got spot number one, and Heather's sister, who although was only a sophomore, always got the 2nd spot. Heather's sister, Frankie, though often called, Foxy was the substitute captain to the varsity cheerleading squad and captain of the volleyball team, even though she was only a sophomore, and so she had to be honored with a hot parking space, and all that was beside the fact that she looked like the real life Barbie, she had transferred at the start of the year with her sister Heather from LA, and both looked every bit the part of a former LA, beach babe. Frankie had golden hair that flew out long behind her back, in loose waves and curls; she had ocean blue eyes, a perfect nose and smile. She also had what the guys called "the waves they wanted to surf" even though she was a size 0. Still she didn't have that thing that Phoebe had and all the guys knew that, and Phoebe was still only 14.

Libby who was jealous very easily, had been jealous of Heather since the start of the year, and she had be even more enraged by jealousy when Frankie had gotten the 2nd best parking spot, moving her sister down a notch, in the school. Phoebe however had taken well to Heather and both were now best friends, and they complimented each other when at parties, giving guys a choice between dark and mysterious, and blonde beachnness. Both of them often had to laugh at Libby for her stupid jealousy, and Chelsea who tried to tag along with her.

Phoebe soon found Heather, all she had to do was follow the trail of junior boys surrounding a group of sophomore boys and there she was, basking in the attention. Heather smiled and looked over at Phoebe. "Hey look guys, it's Phoebe, the future, Miss. America." Everyone parted to allow Phoebe into the crowd to greet her friend.

"Hey Heather, I just have to tell you about last night…… perhaps we could go somewhere more private?"

Heather nodded. "To the lady's room it is then." She linked arms with Phoebe, when they were near the school doors, they bumped into Libby and Chelsea, then the four girls strutted down the hallway, their shoes clacking on the tiled form in perfect synch.

Once in the bathroom, Phoebe began in a rushed voice her fabulous tale. "OMG guys you won't believe what happened to me, you know I like Cole right…"

"You like Cole?" Chelsea questioned interrupting; Heather nudged her quiet and glanced at Phoebe to carry on.

"Yeah anyways, at the party yesterday we were dancing for like an hour and then he left, and you know me, I got completely smashed, anyways when he came back, we kissed and then he lead me up stairs to a bedroom……"

"Since when was you screwing someone news Phoebe" Libby moaned.

Phoebe glared at her and carried on.

"Well anyway, we were about to when he stopped, and he told me that he really cares for me and it didn't feel right to carry on at that moment, when I was drunk, and then he took me home, because he said he doesn't want me to be grounded as he wants me to be available a lot for him, as he wants to take me out." Phoebe was really smiling, so were the rest of the girls, Libby just because Phoebe dating Cole, would stop her relationship with Andy from being interrupted further.

"That's great Phoebs." Libby grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom, the other girls followed, they all said their seeya laters, and Phoebe and Libby walked off to their social studies class.

At the end of third period, lunchtime, Phoebe walked out of class to find Andy waiting for her.

"Hey Phoebe, I'm driving down to Coco café with some of the football team and wondered if you wanted to come."

Phoebe smiled, "Sure Andy, let me shove my books in my locker and then lets go."

A few minutes later Phoebe met Andy, Derrick, Courtney and Coop in the lot. They all got into Coop's car and drove off. What Phoebe didn't realize was that Libby who had met with her sister to grab her lunch money, which she'd left in the car had been watching the entire time, an angry scowl forming on her face. That bitch, thought Libby, I'll show her, how would she like it if I went off somewhere with her precious Cole. She giggled.

"What's so funny Libs?"

"Oh, nothing really Madison, I'm just thinking of my pay back for Phoebe for going off with my man this lunch."

Madison giggled, "I wouldn't worry Libs, everyone knows she wants Cole, she probably just wanted to hang out some with Courtney, there just heading over to the Coco Café, me, Leo and some other girls are heading there soon, you wannna come."

Libby shook her head, "I know Phoebe likes Cole, Madi and that is what my plan is, I'm gonna stay here this lunch and go find Cole." She grinned and walked off, leaving a shocked Madison.

At Coco Café, Andy had ordered him and Phoebe iced chocolate frappacino, what the place was most famous for, before pulling up a stool, very close to her. Phoebe grimaced, but turned and sipped from her drink.

'So Phoebe, I was wondering if your busy tonight, because I know a great Italian restaurant, which has just opened, and if your free, I'd love to take you."

Phoebe looked him in the eye, then sighed and dropped the straw of her drink from her mouth. "Look….. Andy, I like you and everything, but as a friend, as I said yesterday, my friend, Libby is the one that likes you, and I'm not saying no because of her, but because there is someone else who I like, plus my sister would kill me and get me grounded for life if I ever dated you, I'd like it if we could still be friends, but that's all." Phoebe glanced at him, hoping he'd agree.

Andy looked shocked he was used to be turned down by Prue, but no one else. "But Phoebe, I really like, can't you go on one date with me, just to see if we work together?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but that's how I feel." Phoebe got up and walked over to where the others sat. What they didn't know was that Madison had been there, listening the whole time.

"Phoebe, damn it." Andy shouted after her, before grabbing his own drink and turning to leave.

"Oh… hey Madison, hows it going?" He asked after bumping into her.

"I'm good Andy, listen about this weekend, it can never get out to my sister OK?' Andy nodded and walked out the café.

Andy had after all witnessed Madison getting off with a freshman boy of all things, and it was Chelsea's ex- boyfriend, if Libby found out she'd be so embarrassed and most likely take it out on poor Chelsea.

Straight after Madison pulled out her cell phone and called Libby straight away to tell what she heard.

"Oh, well that's too bad, because I'm with Cole right now, he is really sweet you know, I might even start liking him more then Andy, anyway I have to go back to him, he's giving me a foot massage." Libby then hung up on an appalled Madison.

Later when they had driven back to school, Phoebe stepped onto the school stairs and saw a sight, which made her turn bright red and turn around with shock and hurt. Cole was lying on the grass next to Libby and both were starring up at the sky, Libby ran her hand across his chest.

What she missed was Cole grabbing her hand and removing it from his chest.

Upon turning she bumped into Andy, she grabbed him. "Do you wanna get out of here, now I mean?" She asked, and then went over to his car.

"Women, they always shave these ups and downs, don't they" he said to no one in particular before following her over to his car.

Once they were both sitting in the car, Andy asked Phoebe "Where would you like to go."

Phoebe smiled shyly at him, "Anywhere, I just want out of this damn high school right now is all." Andy nodded and drove out of the school parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Phoebe hadn't been watching where they were going, but she looked around when they finally stopped and saw a large house.

Andy looked over at her, "This is my place, I thought we could chill out, and maybe watch some DVD's?"

Phoebe grinned and they both got out of the car, and headed into Andy's house.

Once in the house, Andy led Phoebe into his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine form his fridge, then he got two glasses and took everything into the TV room, he switched it on and put a movie in the DVD drive, before pouring the wine into the glasses. It wasn't long before the two had finished off two bottles, and were onto the third, and the movie was only ¾ of the way through. As the couple on screen began to get steamy, Andy's breathing became heavy, he moved closer to Phoebe, she glanced at him and then they both moved in for a kiss. Phoebe ended up on the floor, being pushed down by Andy. Andy began to tug at her top, when a lock turned in the door, suddenly he sprang up, grabbing the empty bottles up, and leading a glass holding Phoebe up to his room.

Once there, they starred at each other.

"I liked that." Said Andy.

Phoebe grinned, "Me to."

"However…." They both begun at once, Phoebe signaled for Andy to go first.

"However, I really like your sister, Prue, and I thought you being a Halliwell also, would be just as good, and you beautiful and a really sweet person and everything….'

"But I'm not the same….' Phoebe ended for him, understanding.

"Yeah I really like Cole, but I saw him and Libby and……"  
"So did I, at lunch right, I saw him hauling her off him and walking off, it was funny."

Phoebe smiled, "Really?"

Andy smiled back, "Yeah, really."

Both lay backwards on his bed giggling, and he reached for Phoebe's and held it for a moment. Then they returned downstairs after hiding the bottles and eating a few breath mints.

"Hey Mom, this is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Oh, Prue's little sister." Andy nodded. "Hello Phoebe, I'm, Nicky. Listen you tell your sister to come by again sometime soon, I miss our conversations." Nicky smiled at Phoebe. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Phoebe looked at Andy. 'Yeah, she is Mom."

Phoebe had an idea; she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Prue, I'm at Andy's, I was wondering if…" Prue had hung up on her. Andy looked confused.

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door and a shout of "Phoebe Halliwell get your ass out of there right now." The door was answered by Nicky.

"Hey honey, were just sitting down to dinner, would you care to join us, I do miss your visits Prue." Prue smiled and followed Nicky into the dining room, where she saw Andy and Phoebe tucking into plates of spaghetti napolitaine.

Andy got up and seated Prue a huge smile had erupted on both their faces.

"Hey everyone." Prue made a small wave, and Nicky placed a plate in front of her and then sat down herself, all four ate happily.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7;

Later that night Prue lay in her bed wondering, it was weird how times had changed, a few years ago her and Andy had been best friends, all through elementary school, their Dad's had been friends too, that was before Victor left the Halliwell house, maybe Andy's Dad and Victor still hung out? They used to joke around about how Prue and Andy would end up as high school sweethearts, and would later marry. Prue pushed these thoughts away and focused on Andy. He was such an ass nowadays, high school had turned him into a typical jock, but then he had been nice during their meal that evening, the meal had been full of smiles. Prue shook her head, Andy was different now and so was she, they weren't elementary kids anymore, and they were in their final year of high school.

Phoebe was for once in bed, with no plans for sneaking out later. She smiled thinking about the day's events. Her thoughts changed to Cole, she hoped Andy was right, and that he had pushed Libby away and wanted nothing to do with her, Phoebe felt deep down that Andy was right, Cole really cared for her.

The next morning Piper was eating a bagel when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She shouted and strolled over to the front door bagel in hand.

She opened it, revealing Leo, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Piper, there is something I have to ask you, and I couldn't wait any more, so here I am."

"OoooK." Piper replied nodding.

"Well….. eeeeeerm." Leo swallowed and smoothed back his hair.

"Piper….. I wanted to know if you'll be my girlfriend, and be my date for the spring prom and go out with me for dinner tonight?"

Piper's mouth dropped open, then she smiled.

"Of course I will Leo." Then she wrapped her arms around him and he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Prue joined Phoebe who had been watching the cute moment from the banister since she'd heard the doorbell ring and they shared an "Awwwww," which got the attention of the couple below who looked up suddenly. Prue stood up quickly, "Phoebe, you shouldn't be so nosey….."

She was cut off by Phoebe, who had also gotten up, "C'mon Prue you watched two, don't deny it, we all saw, now let's grab some breakfast before school." Prue smiled and the two went off to have breakfast, giggling all the way.

Piper stared after them, it was very weird, extremely weird for Phoebe and Prue to be getting along, ever since she could remember they had been fighting, and Prue had always been very disapproving of Phoebe and her behavior, just as Phoebe thought of Prue as a big bore. Well that hadn't used to be the case, when Phoebe was younger she had really admired Prue and aspired to be her, causing her to grow up fast, well grow up in a way, she was still pretty immature at times, well most of the time.

She turned back to Leo, "You wanna join us Halliwell's for breakfast then?"

He nodded and they joined Phoebe and Prue in the sunroom, where they all ate bagels and Gram's brought in some waffles and syrup and joined them.

Suddenly there was a loud honking from outside, Prue got up to open the door and see what was happening when it didn't stop, followed by Phoebe and Grams.

Outside the door was Coop, a guy from Piper's year.

"Oh no, not another Prince after our Piper I hope, this one certainly doesn't behave gentlemanly."

Coop looked over at Phoebe and shouted, "Oi Phoebe, Madison said she couldn't pick you up today and was looking for someone to do the honor of driving you to school, so I volunteered, there's nothing better then driving into school with the most beautiful girl in San Francisco."

Phoebe only nodded, disappointed, she didn't really like Coop, he was nice and all, but he had an obvious crush on her, and she had no interest in him, sure he was hot, but she liked Cole.

Grams gave Coop a disapproving look, "Young man, we don't appreciated loud honking and shouting in this house, you could have knocked on the door and been a bit more polite, and if you think you'll ever be dating my Phoebe, your very wrong, she is only 14, far too young for you."

Phoebe blushed, even Prue was blushing slightly, and that was embarrassing. Phoebe grabbed her school bag and ran down the steps, suddenly thinking of a way to get Grams back. She got to the car and kissed Coop on the cheek, but from Grams angle, it would look like the lips, then she turned and waved to her sister and Grandmother and got into the passenger side of the car.

Prue looked at Grams shocked face, and rubbed her arm, "She just did it to annoy you Grams, Phoebe wouldn't date Coop, c'mon she hates cheesy lines and it's known round school that he has an unrequited crush on Phoebe."

Grams nodded, smiling, she was relieved. The two went back to check on Piper and Leo. Prue fed her cat Kit and then hurried Piper and Leo, as Leo was giving her a lift to school.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Phoebe smiled as she got out of Coop's car that was until she walked right into Cole.

'Oh I see you've found a new guy then, so I was wrong your not interested in me."

Cole glared at her, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Actually, Coop was just giving me a ride to school, because Madison and Libby were unable to….." She looked up at Coop as he walked ahead, "Thanks Coop, you're a real sweetie." He smiled at her and walked on. Phoebe turned back to Cole, "Anyway, you mister who claim to like me so much you couldn't touch me at a certain party not so long ago, were lying out on the field, giving Libby foot rubs yesterday, but I got over it."

"Yeah, you went over to Andy's house and did God knows what…."

Phoebe stopped him shocked, she brushed held her hand up over his mouth, "Excuse me, are you spying on me now….. do you think you're my owner, am I a dog, cos last time I checked I was a free girl, not your girl, and I can talk to whom ever I like Cole."

Cole shocked at her response, held up his hands, "I don't mean no disrespect, but everyone saw you drive off from school with Andy at lunch yesterday and you guys never returned, and with your reputation, I thought, well I……"

Phoebe was getting more and more mad, and Cole could tell her was getting himself into a problem.

"With my reputation, what are you trying to tell me Cole, what do you mean, c'mon explain it to me, I'm a big girl."

"Well, you know, your known for, well you know at parties you get drunk and do stuff with guys……"

"So I'm a slut now am I."

"Ye….no…. no that isn't what I'm saying…….. oh crap I've dug myself into a hole now haven't I."

Phoebe growled at him and walked away fuming, her hands clenched into tight fists

As she was walking across the quad when she bumped into Heather, who was about to speak, but after looking at Phoebe decided not to and walked with her instead to their lockers, which were side by side.

At the lockers they saw Chelsea.

"Hey Chelsea." Heather sing songed.

"Hey, look I'm trying to stay calm, Libby called me earlier and she is in a mood, she is gonna create a storm, I hate it when she is like that."

Heather nodded and pointed at Phoebe, before whispering,

"Yeah, her too."

"Don't whisper or point behind my bag girls, jeez."

"Sorry Pheebs." They replied, before giggling, Phoebe giggled too and then Chelsea dragged them all into the girl's room to discuss the cutie she had met the night before.

Their conversation was soon interrupted, when Libby stormed into the room and slammed her bag down on the counter.

"Guess what guys, Andy was away from school all yesterday afternoon, and his neighbor didn't see him leave his house, however he did see two Halliwell girls leave at about 10pm."

She turned to glare at Phoebe, "You being one of them Phoebe, so would you like to tell me what you were doing from 1 to 10 with the guy you knew I liked."

Phoebe smiled, "Sure, we watched some DVD's and had a bit of wine, and his Mom cooked me, Andy and Prue some dinner, his Mom and him are family friends, didn't you know?"

Libby looked annoyed, Heather smiled, "Yeah I remember him and Prue were bets friends before, they used to prank us all the time as kids remember, when they painted my Barbie blue, I was so mad, and Grams didn't do anything, cos she used to always take Andy's side, she thought he was an angel." Heather and Phoebe laughed.

Libby smoothed her hair out of her face and took out her lip-gloss, "Oh, well, that's good."

"Don't you mean, sorry Phoebe for doubting you as a friend." Phoebe said smugly.

Libby smiled fakely, "I have a class to get to, c'mon Chelsea." The two of them linked arms and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Heather and Phoebe to fall about in hysterics, that was funny, Libby always got so frazzled, silly girl.

"So what was up with you earlier Pheebs?"

Phoebe sighed, "Oh, it was Cole, he just called me a slut."

"What….. He did what?"

"I know, I know, I was shocked to, I thought he liked me." Phoebe pouted into the mirror.

"He does like you, are you sure he said that, did he out rightly say Phoebe you're a slut?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No, but he said stuff about how I have a reputation and how I get drunk and get with guys and stuff….. It was horrible Heather."

Heather sighed and patted Phoebe on the back, "He probably didn't mean it, Cole can be kinda bad with words, yh know."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, and grabbed Heather's hand after looking at her watch and realizing they were late for class.


	9. Chapter 9

CHPATER 9:

Heather looked down at the note Phoebe had sent her again and shook her golden hair, frowning. Phoebe's moods were so unpredictable, when they'd walked into class she'd been all smiley and happy, now as she glanced across from her, Phoebe was sat with her head in her arms looking seriously clinical.

_Hey Heather;_

_U wanna skip next period and come with me to Rex's house?_

_Free drinks, hehe._

_Luv yh, Pheebs._

Heather looked down at the note again, knowing that Phoebe would go anyway even if she didn't join her and decided it would be best if someone was there to watch over Phoebe.

Rex was a friend of theirs from out of school they'd met him through one of Phoebe's ex- boyfriends a 19 year old who was now serving time for automobile theft and the robbery of a liquor store. Rex was nice, but he wasn't the best kind of guy for Phoebe to hang out with alone, well it was mostly his friend's she worried about, plus Phoebe had a way of getting herself in trouble quite frequently. Heather scrawled a note back to Phoebe on the other side of her note and passed it back to her.

_Sure Baybe;_

_Let's glam up in the girls room first, especially because your hair is a complete mess after your little nap this lesson, lol._

_Kisses….._

Phoebe read the note, then looked over and smiled at Heather before continuing to nap her way through the class.

After class Phoebe grabbed Heather's arm and pulled her out the room before she'd even finished packing up her stuff, leaving her to grab tightly to a pile of her school books, paper pad, pencil case etc.

"Jeez Pheebs, is there really a need to rush this much?"

Phoebe giggled and nodded.

About 15 mintues later the two crawled through a whole in the fence at the back of the football field, with freshly applied lip-gloss sparkling on their lips and their hair perfectly in place.

Soon they came to a large house, it was a complete dump on the outside, old rusty bicycles lay on a carpet of weeds, empty and broken beer bottles and cigarette buts covered the cracked pathway leading to the front door. The two girls rang the doorbell and stood back, a guy peeked through a window beside the door, he left and a minute later rex appeared at the window, he smiled and opened the door, letting the two girls in and giving them a hug each, the other guy, who they soon found out was Percy shook their hands before going into a room, which had been boxed for a group of college kids who were smoking weed through a bong.

Phoebe looked around and smiled, "It seems it was a good idea of mine to skip chemistry for this, there's a party going on."

"You'll learn chemistry if you count home made vodka?" Rex laughed, placing an arm on both of their backs and leading them into the kitchen.

Then he poured each girl a cup of vodka and strawberry. The girls pressed their glasses together smiling before taking big gulps of their drinks.

A few hours later a woozy Phoebe decided to join the people in the bong room after some persuasion from a girl names, Jersey. Heather was busy flirting with Percy, twirling her hair round her fingers and sipping on a glass of pure vodka, the drinks had gotten a little stronger as the party went on a bit more.

Soon Phoebe was feeling very light headed, she fell onto the couch with Jersey and a guy named, Xander. Xander kissed Jersey on the lips and then moved to kiss Phoebe, Phoebe turned her head away, but then giggled and let him kiss her. Phoebe was high as a kite and she was here to have fun after all she thought.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her hazy state of mind by a voice shouting her name.

"Phoebe."

Piper sat in a booth of a café opposite Leo, they're hands clasped across the table, they were sharing a chocolate milkshake.

"Piper your so beautiful, how did I get so lucky, how did I get a girl like you."

Piper giggled and swatted Leo, "Come on I'm not that great a catch Leo…."

"No, you're so much more Piper."

Piper smiled and Leo came around to her side of the booth and they kissed. Soon they're kiss got quite passionate and they were practically making out in the café. Piper pulled away for air, and Leo smiled at her.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you to Leo, but…... I'm a virg…. Virgin and I'm not really ready to go the whole way yet, I'm real sorry if I'm disappointing you now, but I thought you should know."

Leo put his finger up to her lips, quieting her, "I know you're a virgin piper, and it's OK, I want to wait, even till our wedding day, yes that's right, wedding day."

Piper's face turned from one of shock to one of joy, she leaned into the arm Leo had around her.


End file.
